Transformers Prime: Revaluation
by Fanatic97
Summary: Bludgeon has come to earth with an army bent on one thing.. take over of the Decepticons and this planets destruction Wraith of the Shadow Sequel
1. Rise of Bludgeon

Transformers Prime

Revolution

I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro/ Taraka.

Having your butt kicked by a Bounty Hunter: Bad

After defeating another of your comrades and then you kicked his butt: Good

Going back to your base and finding it trashed and about a ton of your enemies lead by one of the most savage Decepticons in the known Universe pouring out and ready to kill you: DO I really need to say how bad that it is?

That was the feeling that Optimus Prime had at that Moment. As Bludgeon and his Decepticons attacked him. He turned Back to sierra. "HIDE!" He shouted and he aimed his blasters and fired. The Decepticons swarmed upon him, weapons charged and ready to land a finishing blow on the prime. Optimus, Extended a blade and attacked. He rammed his blade into a Decepticon, called Diaxon and then threw him to the ground. He fire his blaster twice into the Decepticons lower midsection. Just as he was tackled by Flywheels. The duocon fought with emissive strength and agility. Optimus tired to dodge his blows but the larger Decepticon beat him back and pounded him again. A group of the cons ripped open prime trailer then blasted off Black Shadows cuffs. One, picked up Mirage and then tossed him aside. Sierra, who has pulled Jack behind a rock, yelped as Mirage crashed to the ground next to her. Black Show, quickly joined flywheels in pounding Optimus Prime. Optimus kept trying to fight back. But each time he landed a blow, Black Shadow, and Flywheels landed at least three. Another Decepticon, Hatchet, snuck up and then pinned him down. Optimus, however grabbed him and then pulled one of his arms off. Hatchet was surprised, and even more so when Optimus Shot him in the head and then threw him into black shadow. Hatchet groaned as he hit Black Shadow, sending him tumbling. Optimus then focused his attention on flywheels, who transformed into his Tank and Jet forms. Optimus, watched das the jet flew in to strafe him. He ducked and fired. He watched as the plane/s right wing exploded, and crashed, the tank screamed in pain. But Optimus Silenced it with a blast into its barrel blowing it to pieces. Then, Optimus was struck from behind, by a large blade. He turned just as bludgeon, slashed across his chest. He picked dup Optimus, then tossed him into a pile of rocks. Optimus groaned as he tired to move. Bludgeon stood over him. "You may have destroyed Flywheels Prime, but he is just a foot solider to me." "Proof that you Decepticons do not car for your own kind." Optimus Spat. The response he got was a katana being rammed into his chest. "AUGH!" The prime screamed as Bludgeon twisted the blade. "NO please, stop!" Cried Optimus. Then Bludgeon yanked out the blade, then tore out the matrix of leadership. "no." Said Optimus weakly as he stared at it. Then Bludgeon pulled out a small knife then stabbed it. Optimus fell back screaming in pain as bludgeon dropped the matrix right next to him. The he stepped on it, breaking the handles. HE turned to the remaining Decepticons under his command. "we may have lost fly wheels, but Optimus Prime and the Autobots lay at our mercy. "This proves that we were meant to rule the Decepticons!" "HAIL BLUDGON!" They all cried. Bludgeon laughed as the rallying cry of his forces rang into the night. ]

**Well how's that for worth the wait, for those who have been (the few most likely) this is the Sequel to Wraith of the shadow, it now has barley any connection to the main Prime verse but some later prime stories will fix that and not go all over. SO yeah keep a look out for this and many more action to come. Fantic97 signing out..and No I am not telling if any of the Autobots are dead or alive..you just have to wait **


	2. Upgraded

Transformers Prime

Revolution

I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro/ Taraka.

**The Nemesis**

Megatron stared down at the four ex Decepticons before him. All had been brought inby his troops**. **

At the cost of about 20 vehicons**. ** Line Drive, Long Shot, Bulldog, and Payload, were all in statis cuffs, all

of them were beat and scratched up and Payload was barely functioning. Most of him had been ripped

apart by a grenade that blew his arsenal apart. Half of his face, and part of his jaw was also missing. A

group of Vehicons had their weapons ready. Line Drive, stared at Megatron. "Please Commander, give

us a chance, we are though warriors we, HUCHK!" He cried as Megatron grabbed him by the throat.

"You say commander, but I know who your one TRUE COMMANDER IS!" HE threw Line drive back along

the bridge side. HE now found himself looking down at the main command room of the Warship, where

Breakdown, Arachnid, Dreadwing, Knock Out,, and about one thousand other vehicons waited, looking

on at the spectacle. Line Drive looked back at Megatron. "Forgive me Master, I will renounce my ways

with Bludgeon, sever ALL ties and join your cause once again." "TRAITOR!" Yelled Dead Shot. "You

swore ETERNAL loyalty to my father, we all did!" Line Drive stammered. "P pl ease L Lord Megatron, give

me a chance!" "SILENCE!" Megatron yelled. HE pointed his fusion cannon at Line Drive, and then fired.

"NO!" Cried Line Drive, as his head disappeared in a flash of purple. Then, Megatron fired into Line

Drives Spark chamber. The body, slipped and then fell from the bridge, and shattered on the floor of the

command room. Everyone stared at Megatron as he turned back to the three reaming prisoners.

"Treachery shall not be tolerated." "NO LONGER!" HE sent a blast slamming into Payload, causing his

weak form to explode. Parts flashed past the vehicons drones. Megatron, then grabbed Bulldog, by the

legs, then spun round, until he broke away, and went flying through the air. Several Decepticons down

below, including Breakdown, fired at the flying projectile, hitting it and causing Bulldog's body to

explode, then come crashing Down. "Most exciting Execution EVER!" Said a Vehicon to Knock Out.

Knock Out Chuckled. "It is not over yet." Megatron then turned to Dead Shot. "See how I dealt with

your subordinates, I shall do the same to bludgeon and ALL OF HIS TROOPS WHO DO NOT SURRENDER

TO ME! " He charged up the cannon, and fired. Dead shot, closed his optics as the blast went through his

spark. "Father." "Forgive Me." He thought, as his body fell over. Megatron, looked at the body , then

strode out of the bridge. "GET BACK TO WORK!" He yelled. Everyone, then imminently rushed back to

what they were doing earlier . Megatron, thought to himself . "If those four could defeat the Autobots

single, handily, then I must make myself ready for when the main force hits." He then walked into the

energon storage room, where energon was being dispensed to keep the ship up and running. HE strode

over to where a bunch of containers sat, within them held Dark Energon. He reached out, then tore

opened open, reveling Dark Energon's liquid form. He then opened up his chest reveling his spark, then

he poured the container, into his spark chamber. He felt power course through him. Then he grabbed

two more cases, and then repeated the act. He felt power flow through him like never before. "Power,

raw Power." He uttered, as he felt his frame change. "POWER!" He yelled, as his paint scheme turned

black as the night, his fusion cannon became bigger, and with a pointed end, his optics changed to

purple. He grinned as he looked down at his body. He then extended his blade, reveling that it had

become as long as a ships mast, and its edge ended in a point, that could slice through titanium. He

"Put empowering myself will only slightly tip the scales against anything bludgeon throws at me. " He

then, activated his Com. "Knock Out, Dreadwing, Soundwave, Breakdown, Arachnid, Bring about 50

troopers to the energon storage chamber, It is time for an Upgrade.

**Autobot Outpost, Omega One. **

A blue truck, and two blue cars, one a race car, pulled up to the destruction.

"Primuscananyonestillbealivei nthere?" Asked the light blue race car.

"Ireallyhopetahtironhideisoka y,ireallyreallydo,butialsohopethatnoneoftheoth ersaredeadbecauseiftheyw

eredeadtahtwouldreallybeapro blem!" The truck, drove towards where Optimus lay, then transformed.

"Oh Optimus, what happened to you." He said, Picking up the Autobot leader, he looked down and saw

the shimmering light of the Matrix. "matrix." Came a weak voice. Ultra Magnus, looked down at

Optimus, his Optics were glowing faintly. "Ultra Magnus, matrix, damaged." "Optimus, save your

strength." The prime seemed to stay frozen for a few minutes, and then he nodded his head. Optimus

then shut down his systems. The only ones that remained online were the one keeping him alive and

repairing him. Tracks, stooped down and then picked up the Matrix. It glowed faintly, Blurr, ran towards mirage.

"MIRAGE,wakeupwakeupwakeup,pleaseoldbuddy,comeonmiragedon'tgiveup,wecanstillsaveyou,ULTRA

MGNUSMIRAGEISNOTRESPONDING! " Cried Blurr. Ultra Magnus, strode over, then scanned Mirage's

inherit form. HE sighed as he lowered his head. "Stasis lock." "We need to get him some repairs now!"

Blurr, rushed over to some rocks, where a part of Primes trailer had landed, there he found two

unconscious humans. He picked them up, and then ran for the Autobot Base, at top speed. He ran

around the derbies . He ran into the main room, and then he found the Autobots…. He stared at them

in horror. "by Primus!" he said, as he looked around. All of the Autobots had been buried under rubble,

some were really damaged. All of them were in stasis. Ultra Magnus, followed along with tracks into the

base. They both gaped in shock as well. Ironhide, opened his optics. "Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus, set

Optimus down then ran over. "Ironhide, can you move?" He then noticed the steel beam, sticking out of

his back. Ironhide looked at Ultra Magnus weakly. "guess I lost the race eh?" "No Ironhide, it's not over

yet. Ironhide smirked. "I'm Crippled Magnus, look at my legs. He looked, they were both gone, blasted

away in the blast. "That does not mean anything Ironhide, now stop acting like you are dying." Ironhide

grinned. "Well it feels like it." "That's just the pain old friend." Suddenly, Tracks jumped up. "ultra

Magnus, come over here!" Ultra Manus looked back. "What is it?" "Optimus just came online." "I'll be

back Ironhide." Said Magnus, as he ran over to Optimus, who lay on the floor. "Prime." He gasped. The

prime looked at him. "Darkness is coming." He reached out his hand, which Magnus gripped. "I have

seen a vision." "What was it Optimus?" Optimus, closed his optics. "Megatron and Bludgeon, shall

commit an act that will spell doom for many." "Not all of us shall make it." Ultra Magnus ,a and the

others stared at the prime. None of them knew what to say. "Blurr looked at the two humans in his

hands. "Shouldigetthesetwotoahospita lsir,thefelamleunitisbleedingfrom thehead." Ultra Magnus, looked

at sierra, indeed, blurs hand now had a small trickle of blood on it. "Yes go." Before he even finished,

Blurr had transformed with the two humans inside of him, then roared off at light speed. Ultra Magnus

sighed. "Tracks, try and get the other Autobots online, it appears that we shall need all the help we can

get apparently."

**Decepticon War Ship. **

Megatron, stood before his Decepticons now, only this time they had under gone changes. Soundwave,

was now a Darker Blue, with some yellow highlights and Laserbeak was now Black and Red., Breakdown

was mostly white, with Blue Racing stripes, and a red spot on his hood, Knockout was now Bright Green,

with purple streaks running along him, Arachnid, Now had sliver bits, and she had become Darker, While

Dreadwing, had become Grey Camo, with Black tins, the Troops, all flyers, had turned Black as night

along with Megatron. All of them now had Purple Optics. "I stand before you, with the exact same

feeling, powerful, unstoppable, and ready to take on your enemies and then crush them into dust!"

"But these privileges I have given you, are not for trivial use, Bludgeon has betrayed me, and has

mustered up a considerable sized army, but…

**Inside an abandoned are house outside of Jasper. **

"WE SHALL NOT GIVE IN!" "WE SAHLL THORW OFF THE SHACKLES OF MEAGTRON"S FOOLSIH

AMBTIONS AND BEIOCME WHAT WE ONCE WERE WE SHALL CONQUER AND CRUASH, PERSUE AND

DESTORY!" Bludgeon yelled, as his Decepticons roared. "NOTHING SHALL STAND IN OUR WAY WE MAY HAVE A SAMLL ARMY AND WE MAY NOT HAVE ALL THE RESOURCES THEY HAVE, BUT WE HABE PSIRT,

AND WITH SPARKS READY, WEPAONS BARED, AND OUR AMBITONS PREPAIRED!" "WE SAHLL BECOME

UNITED UNDER ONE RULER, AND SOON ALL OF THE UNIVERSE SHALL BE OURS!" Bludgeons Decepticons

cheered, as he laughed. Soon they Began to chant. "ALL HAIL Bludgeon, ALL HAIL Bludgeon, ALL HAIL

BLUDGON!

**And thus, we end another update**, ** prizes to who leaves a comment on the Decepticons new color schemes' and what they are based upon**. **So Optimus has given a warning, and sierra has been KO'ed while Megatron pulls a very dangerous move. Who will win, who shall lose, AND DO ANY OF YOU GUYS GIVE A CARE!? Tune in next time for a longer chapter with better writing **

**Until then This is Fantic97 signing off! **


	3. Las Vegas Showdown

Transformers Prime

Revolution

I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro/ Taraka.

Chapter 3

Jasper Nevada Hospital

June Darby, was walking out to her car. It was 10:00 at night, and her shift was over . She sighed happily,

thinking about how she could finally get some rest. It had been a long day, she had been greeting in

some strange calls about some injures due to a Cat, or something leaping on someone's call. It had been

her duty to be an ambulance group and all of the people they had picked up were talking about some

robot things. Normally she would be thinking that it was just an excuse for drunk driving, except that

she remembers the Autobots. She knew that she would have to question Jack about this later. As she

walked to her car, she heard a noise. IT sounded like a speeding car. She looked, to see a bright blue car

racing down the road. She couldn't believe that a car could go that fast. It pulled up next to her car. The

doors, swung open and she gasped at the contents. Her son jack and his date sierra. Both of them were

scuffed up and hurt. She leaned down and then, lifted up her sons head. He was alive, but sierra was

bleeding. She looked at the drivers eat, where sierra was sitting. She glared at the Autobot insignia on

the steering wheel. "Okay, I don't want to know what did this at the Moment, but just so you know,

Optimus is going to get an earful about this!" She ranted. The car, suddenly closed its doors. June barley

escaped her head being clipped off before the car raced to the entrance. It blared its horn as other

doctors and nurse's raced out. June, found herself among them as they toke jack and Sierra out. As they

toke them inside, she looked back to see the blue car racing away

Autobot Outpost Omega One

Ratchet, looked around at the Autobots, in the Med bay. HE groaned as several sparks sputtered out of

the main computer. Arcee, stood on the side next to everyone else on Magnus's team. Bumblebee, lay

on one of the medical berths with an arm missing. He groaned as Ratchet prepared to but the arm back

on him. Arcee, walked over and lay a hand on him. "It will be okay Bee, just be strong." Bumblebee

looked at her and then put on a determined face. Bulkhead, lay on the other berth, he was in worse

shape than Bumblebee, A lot of him was burnt and damaged, along with a couple of missing parts, his

spark chamber, was open and beating. Ratchet, looked down and sighed as he looked over at

Wheeljack. Wheeljack had taken the blunt of the blast. His left side was almost scorched off and his helmet was missing as well. Mirage, was in the storage room along with Optimus, both had gone into

Stasis lock As Ratchet started repairs on Bumblebee's arm he looked at Ironhide who was in stasis.

"Once I am done with Bumblebee's arm, I need to get to work on Bulkhead, his spark is fading." Arcee

gaped at him. "But then why are you working on Bumblebee then?" "Because we need all the warriors

we can get, so that way we can combat the Decepticons." Arcee, looked downcast. "Ratchet, I know

that you want to beat them, but we can't just have half ready Autobots in days in order to fight them."

The Medic Whirled around to face her. "I CAN SO GET THEM READY NOW SHUT YOUR FACE!" Ratchet

yelled. Arcee put her hand to her mouth. Tracks gaped at this behavior; he looked at Ratchet in shock.

"Give the gal a break Ratchet, you're going off the deep end." "I AM TRYING TO KEEP THE TEAM I HAVE

BEEN WORKING ON SINCE DAY ONE ON THIS ROCK FROM DISBANDING OR DYING!" He roared. He

finished butting bumblebee's arm back on. "You're done Bee, now get off the Berth." The Medic

muttered. Bumblebee beeped and looked at him. "I SAID YOU ARE FINE, GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled.

Bumblebee leapt up and then walked over to Where Tracks and Arcee were. Bumblebee looked at

Arcee, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She never even noticed. Ratchet, carried Ironhide

onto the Berth, and then walked over to Bulkhead. He then brought his blow torch and then began to

mend the gaping hole in Bulkheads chest. Ultra Magnus walked back into the room. "I do not think that

from his work. "I can so, why?" Ultra Magnus, looked down, and then opened his palm, to revel a

damaged Matrix of Leadership, it's glow faint, its casing shattered. Arcee, walked over to look at it. "She

gently touched it, the artifact that Jack has risked his life going to Cybertron over. Ultra Magnus, looked

down, then he raised his hand. Then, he walked back into the storage room. Ratchet, continued his work

on Bulkhead. Making his work the only sound in the Base. Then, the sound of a car engine was heard

and Blurr raced into the Base, he transformed

(2 Days Later)

It had been a long couple of days for the Autobots. Ratchet had done all he could, but despite that fact,

the others were right. Ironhide and Mirage had been easy fixes, they merely required some Cosmetic

and Circuitry work. But Bulkhead, and Wheeljack were still in Stasis, despite Ratchet repairing most of

His Body, Wheeljack needed much Circuitry repair before he was fit for Duty. And Bulkhead was on

Spark Support. Optimus, had been drifting in a near stasis state, every so often he would grunt and

groan, sometimes he would cry out in pain. Mostly, whenever someone got near the Matrix of

Leadership. The mood at the Autobot Base was solemn. Arcee had barley left her room, due to not being

able to Know about jack, Blurr had been mumbling and pacing in circles, Bumblebee had been trying to

coax Arcee out of her Room, Ultra Magnus, had placed a ban, to leave the Base, due to the enemy.

Ratchet, looked dup from his work, as he sighed. Then several Alarms went blaring off in the base. Ultra

Magnus ran into the Room. "what is it ratchet?

He asked. The Medic ran over to the Computer, which has most of it's screens missing. Ratchet gaped.

"it's a large group of Dark Energon readings, and they are heading… straight for…."

Las Vegas, Nevada

Megatron, flew towards the city, followed by his group of Dark Energon Powered Drones, Dreadwing

and Arachnid. On the Ground, Breakdown and Knock Out were leading the group of Vehicon Cars into

the city. Megatron sneered. "How Bludgeon is hiding in the place I have no idea." Soundwave had been

apparently given a lead in a human calling the Police about a samurai like Robot, in downtown las Vegas,

Megatron had taken out his Dark Energon troops imminently to combat him. He then swooped in low

and cried out, DECEPTICONS ATTACK!" The Jet Vehicons began to fire upon the city, people ran and

screamed as Missiles and Laser Fire struck many things such as buildings. Megatron went low and then

Transformed into his Robot from. He arched his arm out. "DECEPTICONS ATTACK! DRAW OUT THAT

TRATIOR AND HIS ARMY!" He then fired his cannon into the street. Knock Out and Breakdown,

smashed and crushed anything in their path, and blasted at EVERYHTING to try and draw out Bludgeon.

"Well it looks like Soundwave goofed." Breakdown said, as he smashed his hammer into a car. Knock

Out, zapped a bunch of fleeing humans with his prod, he grinned as they screamed. "well either way, we

get to do some damage." Breakdown, turned to his partner. "yeah, I guess you are right." He said A

couple of jet vehicons flew over head and fired into a Skyscraper, bringing it down and causing it to

crush a street block. The Jets pulled up for Another strike, only to be Struck themselves. Darkwing, and

Dark scream, flew past them, striking them with missiles from their jet forms. They had little effect, but

it proved a good thing for Megatron. Because then Bludgeon ENTIRE army appeared and then a battle

royal broke out. "Whoop guess we were wrong!" yelled Breakdown as he Faced down Bulgy and Bomb

Burst, two of Bludgeons soldiers. Megatron found himself grappling with Terradive and Fearswoop.

Both of them were large soldiers , and formidable fighters. Terradive, jabbed his trident at Megatron,

but Megatron blocked it with his blade, but this allowed Fearswoop to blast him with his

flamethrowers. Megatron, fired his cannon, and he hit Terradive in the chest, forcing him back. Then

Megatron extended his blade and then ran forward and struck him down, splitting him in half like he did

Cliffjumper. As Megatron turned, he saw a katana brought down onto him. It clipped him in the shoulder

splitting some armor open. He growled. "Well well, well, Megatron, looks like we finally face each other

once again." Bludgeon said. Megatron lowered his head, then growled. "Bludgeon, you think that you

can just, come to my location and claim that you can defeat me?" "Oh so unwise." Megatron, charged

at the Samurai like Decepticon, and swung his blade, slashing at him. Bludgeon blocked his blade with

his Katana. He drew back, then kicked Megatron in the chest. This did little to Faze him, He, swung his

fit, and bludgeon blocked it with his blade, cutting Meagtron's hand, but Megatron uppercut him in

response. Bludgeon staggered back and then Meagtron's fist collided with his face. Bludgeon stepped

back and Megatron sucker punched his gut. Then, Megatron slashed Bludgeon cross the chest with his

sword. A wound opened up in his chest. Bludgeon, pulled out his knife, and then he threw it into

Meagtron's shoulder blade. It began to leak a small amount of energon. The Decepticon leader, turned

back to his rival, and then retracted his blade, then he fired his fusion cannon. The blast struck Bludgeon

in the chest. He got thrown back, into a building. Bludgeon, looked down at his wound, which was now

showing his spark chamber. Megatron walked over and chuckled. "I am correct Bludgeon, you cannot

defeat me." Megatron then laughed, but Bludgeon smirked . "I may not be able to defeat you now

Megatron, but you must remember, Dark Energon comes with Consequences. He grinned, as Bomb

Burst, came up and then wacked Megatron on the back of the head, he turned, and then was punched

in the face. Megatron stumbled back. Just as he began to feel weak. He gasped as purple smoke belched

out of his mouth. "Need, Dark Energon." He groaned. Meanwhile several Vehicons started to smoke as

well, and shortly afterward they were blown apart by Space Case and Darkwing. All across the

battlefield, the Dark Energon powered Decepticons began to feel weak, and belched smoke, due to it

draining their energy. Arachnid, groaned and leaned against a pole, and Dreadwing, just resorted to

bashing all near him with his gun, Breakdown, being the largest, fell over, groining. Knock out was about

to run over, when he got punched in the jaw, by a Decepticon called Sonar. He fell into a set of cracks.

and into a sewer. "MY PAINTJOB!" He cried. Megatron moaned, and feebly raised his fusion cannon

and tried to fire it. All it did was putter out Sparks and then died. Bludgeon laughed as he walked over to

Megatron, and then pushed him over, causing him to crash into the street. Bludgeon laughed, then he

turned to his troops, which had come when the other Decepticons had grown weak. Bludgeon extended

a figure and pointed it at Breakdown. "Bring that one with us, I wish to make an example out of him."

The troops grabbed breakdown and then dragged him off, as they all transformed, minus Terradive, and

the all left the city, leaving it in ruins, and the Decepticons laying in the rubble. Megatron groaned as he

tried to reach his Com link. He did so and spoke in a low, barley audible voice. "Soundwave, I require

assistance." A ground Bridge opened and the rest of the Vehicons came out, and then dragged the

Decepticons and recoverable Vehicons into the base. Knockout, looked in the Direction that Bludgeon

and his troops had left, and growled. Megatron looked at him. "If I could recover Breakdown I would."

Knock out smirked but then I faded. "but he is a lost cause." And those were the last Words he spoke

before he went into Stasis lock. The groundbridge portal closed, and then shortly afterward, another

opened up, and our rushed, Bumblebee, Arcee, Magnus, Ironhide and Ratchet, weapons at the ready.

The looked around at the Destruction, Arcee was the first to speak. "well June did tell me that Las Vegas

was a dump….. Looks like she was right."

(Later)

In a warehouse, Breakdown sat, strapped to a steel table like when MECH got him. He was in a poorly lit

room, and he could not see anything three feet in front of him. He looked around as Bludgeon came into

view. "Well Well Breakdown, Megatron's big bruiser, and now you lay on my table, helpless.""

Breakdown grunted. "Do whatever you want I' will never tell you anything." Breakdown spat at him.

"Oh, it is not information I want, we do not need that, what I need is an example." Breakdown stared at

him, and then grew nervous. "W- w-w-what do you mean?" Bludgeon grinned. "You'll see. He stepped

aside as several Cybertrionians Surrounded him, such as Tankor, BlastCharge and Aquasting, they were

all chuckling as they attached numerous explosives to him. "what are you doing?" Breakdown asked.

"you see I also studied Dark Energon, and I found out a MAJOR weakness, it is highly explosive."

Breakdown gasped as Bludgeon, grinned and he stepped back. "We shall record this and send it to your

friends on the nemeses." "No please." Breakdown pleaded. "Bludgeon pressed a button, and then,

Breakdown heard the devices beeping. "NO!" He yelled as the explosives detonated, causing his body

and then the Dark Energon to combust. Breakdowns cry was muffled by the blast. Bludgeon laughed as

Breakdowns head bounced over to him. He turned to Tankor and the others. "Get a video sent to the

Nemeses, I want Megatron to know that he is beat."

**DONE IT IS DONE and we finally get some better action, and Longer, like I promised. And Bludgeon has discovered a weakness in Dark Energon. (I got the running out of energy thing from Exodus, so cross your fingers for the Next Chapter being released soon. PEACE! (Also apologies to people living in Las Vegas) **


	4. Bludgeon Troop list (NO STORY HERE)

**Transformers Prime**

**Revolution**

**(/This Chapter is just a Cast list, or those on Bludgeons side, so that way you guys can keep track **

**(Those who are Alive) **

**Bludgeon**

**Tankor**

**Aqua Sting**

**Blast Charge**

**Quake **

**Sonar **

**Fearswoop **

**Bulgy **

**Bomb Burst **

**Blood **

**Darkwing**

**Dark Scream**

**Slapper**

**Spittor **

**Scarem**

**Jawbreaker **

**Chopshop**

**Enemy**

**Lazorbeak **

**Macabre**

**Banzi Tron**

**Lyzack **

**Demolisher **

**Half Track**

**Battletrap**

**Grindor**

**20 Reprogrammed Vehicon tanks**

**Dead Members **

**Bull Dog**

**Payload **

**Half Track**

**Long Shot **

**Terradive**

**FlyWheels **

**Yeah, I know that this is a bit Dumb, but hey, I just wanted to give you all a reference sheet for the Members of Bludgeons troops R&R on the rest of the story…and no flames please..OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU! Tee hee **


	5. DECEPTICONS ATTACK!

**Transformers Prime**

**Revolution**

**Chapter 4 **

**(For Real's) **

**DECEPTICONS ATTACK! **

(the Nemeses)

Inside Knock out's Medical Bay, The Dark Energon Powered Decepticons all sat, leaning up against walls

and moaning, and groaning. They had all been apart of the Decepticon fight in las Vegas. Knock Out, was

barley standing, has he worked on Megatron and Dreadwing, who were both now in stasis. Both, has

had the most exposed to the Dark Energon, seeing as how they were two of the great fighters they had,

so they had burned more Dark Energon than the rest of them. So they both had the dragged by the

Troops onto the ship. It has been a tiring task seeing as how they were still as statues. He turned t see

Soundwave, who had done, literally nothing in the past several days, had barley exhausted his Dark

Energon. He grunted as he suddenly felt weak again.

"Could you at least, provide SOME assistance Soundwave, so that way we can get done faster?"

Soundwave, just Stared at Knock Out. Then, he walked over to Megatron and then, he looked at his

leader, then, he connected several wires to an Energon Storage device, and then he hooked some tubes

into a cleansing machine, meant to purge cybertrionians of harmful dieses in their bodies.

"Oh."

He said. He growled at Soundwave, who then did the same to Dreadwing.

"I could have done that better if you hadn't allowed Breakdown to get captured!"

Yelled Knock Out. Soudnwave, just stared at him, then turned and walked away. Knock Out, grumbled

as he looked over, at Arachnid, and the Vehicons, who were all passed out and in statis. It reminded

Knock Out, of the time when Starscream was still a part of the crew. The Decepticons had discovered a

cache of High Grade Energon and they had, accidently they had refueled on that instead of the Real

Energon. By the time the Decepticons had sobered up, the ship had been trashed, several vehicons had been ripped into fragments, Arachnid, was webbed up to a ceiling light fixture, and missing part of her

armor , Megatron, has passed out near the ships core, having painted himself blue with Energon, and

calling himself Optimus Prime and trying to eat his own arm, Starscream, trapped in a giant cardboard

box, soundwave and Laserbeak, asleep on the ground bridge control, Knock out was painted pink, and it

too them several weeks to find Breakdown, who had accidently ground bridged himself to Monte Carlo.

Knockout, grunted at the memory.

"I hated that day."

He said to himself. Megatron, suddenly woke up, and then grabbed Knockout.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

He shouted in his face.

"Where IS BLUDGON!?"

He roared. Knockout, groaned as Megatron began to crush his face.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

He roared. "I, I don't know Lord Megatron?"

"ARAGH!"

Megatron roared, as he threw him into a wall. Knock Out tried to stand up, only for Megatron to leap off the examination table and then body slam him into the wall. "

"YOU FAILIURE!"

Megatron cried "Lord Megatron please!" Knock Out begged. Megatron raised his fusion cannon, and then fired it at Knock Out. It struck his arm, blowing it off.

"LORD MEAGTRON PLEASE!" Knock Out yelled. "HAVE MERCY!"

Megatron got into his face. And then roared once again "FAILIURE!" He screamed and the n began to fire his cannon at Everything. "FAILIURE TRAITORS FAILIURE!" His shots struck and Destroyed many of the Vehicons in the room.

HE then grabbed Knock Out.

"until Bludgeon is found, NO ONE WILL REST!" "NO ONE!" HE yelled out as he stormed out of the Medical lab.

Knockout looked at his broken Arm. "Great now I have to fix my arm as well." He picked it up, and then grabbed a welding tool, then he got to work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron stormed into the Bridge, looking VERY peeved off. Soundwave looked back at him as he stormed in. "Soudnwave, any word from Breakdown?" Soundwave shook his head no. Megatron grunted. "Figures he would get captured again.

Then suddenly the Nemesis big screen lit up, reveling Bludgeons face. "Hello Megatron, how's tricks?" He asked sarcastically. Megatron clenched a fist in anger. "What do you want Bludgeon?" "leadership of course, you are an incompetent leader and the Decepticons need a much more Suitable Decepticon to lead them."

"First Starscream, then Arachnid and now You." Megatron snarled. "Why can I not keep my troops in check?" "Yes especially Breakdown." Megatron looked at him. "What do you mean Breakdown?"

Bludgeon snarled, and then chuckled. "Here I have a nice Video to show you. HE then pressed a button as the scene played out.

_"No please." _

_"NO!" _

Megatron flinched as Breakdown exploded into pieces. Everyone else on the Bridge looked away, especially as Breakdowns head landed near the screen. Bludgeons face reappeared on the screen. "you see Megatron, I found out that Dark Energon is highly flammable and when mixed with certain chemicals here on earth, it will explode."

Meagtron's optics looked on in sheer horror. "I suggest that you surrender Megatron, after all it would be oh to upsetting for you to Randomly explode the next time you leave the confines of your ship." "ARGH!" Megatron snarled at him.

"BWhahahaha, you think that you are a threat to me Megatron, I shall have you know that, your nothing now, do you hear me NOTHING!" "Farewell." Bludgeon said, as he closed the screen.

Megatron screamed in rage, and then punched Soundwave in the face, cracking his monitor. He then whirled around to face Soundwave. "WERE YOU TRACEING THAT SIGNAL!?" He roared into Soundwave's face. Soundwave, stepped back, and then nodded. He pointed to one of the screen Monitors.

Megatron smirked, then he looked at Soundwave, "I want this Ship there IMMEDENTLY!" He then stormed out of the Room. Soudnwave nodded, and then he typed in the Cornets.

(five Hours Later)

The Nemesis found itself flying low over a VERY old warehouse. Two Decepticons at the front Blast Charge and Quake looked up, and then they saw every single Vehicon on the ship emerge. Then, the Nemesis's laser turned upon the Building. Quake fired back, but then Megatron Transformed. He barley had enough time to scream before he was sliced in two. Megatron roared evilly. Blast Charge, punched Megatron in the Jaw. But Megatron grabbed him then, he blasted his head off. He laughed.

"DARK ENERGON MAY BE FLAMABLE, BUT I WILL SHOW BLUDGON IT'S TRUE POWER!" "DECEPTICONS ATTACK!"

Dreadwing, Arachnid, Knock Out, and Soundwave ran into the building lasers firing. Knock Out, grabbed Battle trap, who screamed as the Decepticon medic began to slice him apart. "THIS IS FOR BREAKDOWN!" He then jabbed him with the Energon Prod. Battle Trap screamed then convoluted until his body went still.

Dreadwing broke his way through a door, and then found himself facing Bugly, Lazorbeak, and Macabre. The Three Decepticons pounced upon him. Lazorbeak, slashing his sword at him, Dreadwing Blocked with his own blade, as Bugly ran around him, firing. Macabre, started to punch him and try to get in close quarters with him. Dreadwing Kicked and slashed with his sword at the two. Macabre, leapt up and then nailed him in the face with a kick. Dreadwing stumbled back, Lazorbeak, slashed him across the chest with his blade. And then Bugly Shot him, in the had damaging his left optic. Dreadwing looked around himself.

Everything was blurry, and could see the Three ready to pounce and finish the fight once and for all. Dreadwing then brought out his gun and then charged forward then, he proceeded to bash them all with his gun. Macabre, jumped back, and then swung a fist at Dreadwing, hitting him in the arm, and then Dreadwing turned towards him and then began to fire wildly. Macabre screamed as the blasts hit his body, he began to feel burning. He looked and saw that he had Dark Energon forming on his body. Lazorbeak jumped on Dreadwing's back, and then he stabbed his neck. Dreadwing Grabbed him, and then threw him off of his back, ripping his arms off in the Process of doing so. Lazorbeak fell to the ground, as Dreadwing stepped on his head, killing him.

Macabre, was stunned by this and was even more surprised when Dreadwing grabbed him, and then began to bash him with his gun, firing and punching him. Bugly drew from behind and then fired a shot, and Dreadwing turned and then fired a large Dark Energon blast, Blowing Bugly to pieces. He then whirled back to Macabre and then stabbed him through the spark chamber.

Dreadwing pulled out his blade and sighed with Relief that the fight was over. He slumped back and sighed. Just as Spittor Attacked him. Firing acid at him It burned Dreadwing armor, But Arachnid, leapt through the air and then knocked him to the side. Spittor growled and then pit a huge chunk of Acid at the femme, who dodged with ease and then fired webbing at him. Spittor shot acid at it burning it. He then jumped at Arachnid and then spit acid all over her.

"NO!" She yelled. She began to scream but it was reduced to mush as the acid spread all over her body, melting most of her, but She still defeated Spittor because he had accidently coated himself in the stuff as well. He tumbled off her screaming as he melted as well. Both of them were soon nothing but piles of green liquid. Dreadwing spat a little bit and turned his head away from the sight, and then Found Himself staring at a Skull like face. "Hello Dreadwing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Megatron laughed as he beat down Tankor. Megatron's armor was broken and burnt, but he still stood tall and triumphed. He laughed. "BLUDGON YOUR AMRYS ARE WORTHLESS AGIASNT DARK ENERGON!" "EVEN YOUR LITTLE FLAMABLE CLAIM IS NO USE WE HAVE REINOFRCED ARMOR!"

"Reinforced eh?' Megatron turned and then saw Dreadwing. A blade through his spark. The blade removed itself, and then Dreadwing Fell Forward, reveling Bludgeon right behind him. "Yet my sword prices it like it was, oh what is that Diary product of the Humans called, oh Yes Cheese."

Megatron extended his own Blade. Bludgeon Drew his Two Katana's. The Two circled around each other glaring each other down. Then they rushed at each other, their blades collided, and then Megatron punched Bludgeon with his other fist. Bludgeons tumbled back, and then Megatron attacked him again. But Bludgeon blocked With his Katana's, crossed across his Chest. He then leapt into the air, and then nailed Megatron with a kick to the Jaw. Megatron stepped back, and then jumped up, and then tired to kick Bludgeon, only for him to slash him across the chest. He then body slammed Megatron into the ground. Megatron grunted, and then he reeled back a fist, only for Bludgeon to grab it. "FOOL TO A MASTER OF METALIKO YOUR MOVES ARE SLOW!"

"How about this!" Yelled a voice. Bludgeon turned his head, to see Dreadwing, standing up right, holding his weapon. Dreadwing, fired his gun and it hit bludgeon in the back. It did little more than burn, Until Megatron punched him in the face, shattering part of it. Bludgeon stepped back, and then was thrown off by Megatron. Who then punched him in the chest, and then kicked him into a wall. Bludgeon slumped over, and then snapped his head up. "Well played Megatron, and you too Dreadwing, but now I have a secret of my own. Then, Bludgeon snapped in two, reveling his true form, It was small, until it unfolded into a larger Brute like Decepticon, that looked remarkably like his regular Robot Mode. "Black Shadow's pretender Technology has helped me greatly, since the Autobots snuffed his spark." "What?' Asked Megatron confused. "Impossible, I just saw him, he was standing over there." Megatron said Pointing towards the Door.

Bludgeon laughed and then brought a weapon to bear. "You are fool Megatron, you really think that you were ever fit to lead, you were wrong, DEAD WRONG!" Bludgeon fired his gun, and Megatron could do little More than scream as he felt his armor melt. Then he felt his Veins burning. "NO!" Megatron yelled as the Dark Energon heated up. "NOOOOOOO!" And then Megatron exploded in a shower of parts and Dark Energon.

The Decepticons stared in horror at the sight. Then Bludgeon turned to face them.

"DECEPTICONS TO ARMS, TONIGHT THE AUTOBOTS DIE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**AND THE READERS SAY**

**WHAT THE FRAG DID I MISS SOMETHING!?" **

**NO and it will all be explained in the next (and last) Chapter which will be a cop out ending…sort of**

**Until then this is Fanatic97 saying**

**This Fanfic has gotten wy off track, I should have kept it in check so hence the ending and the TRUE ending to Wraith of the Shadow shall be reveled soon. **

**FANATIC97 IS OUT PEACE! **


	6. The Ending (and yes it is a cop out)

**Transformers Prime**

**Revolution**

**Chapter 5**

**THE EPIC/ UNEPIC /DISSAPOINTING/ COCKBLOCK FINALE! **

**Still no Ownership *Sob***

**0o0o0lo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Missile Blasts rocked the base, as Ultra Magnus tumbled into Optimus, who then crashed into a wall

_What? What is all of this? _

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Cried out Smokescreen. Who then fell to the ground.

_Smokescreen, he was not here before._

Ironhide. Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee, walked into the base, they were all damaged. Ratchet ran up to them. "WHAT HAPPENED!?" "Bludgeon himself came down, he was bigger than ever, and he, he," Bulkhead chocked so Ironhide said it for him. "Wheeljacks dead."

"WHAT!?"

_Wheeljack dead? No impossible." Not Possible." _

Optimus slid his facemask over his mouth. "we Cannot allow any more Autobots to die on our watch, AUTOBOTS PREPAIR TO ROLL," Before Optimus could Complete, fire rained down upon the base from the nemeses' super laser, blowing it apart.

_NO ARCEE OPTIMUS, BEE NO!" _

Bludgeon crashed into the remains of the base and then picked up Optimus's head. "The last of the primes is dead, MUHAHAHAHHAHAH UNICRON MY AMSTER COME FORTH!"

_UNICRON WHAT THE HECK!?_

Then earth suddenly broke apart and exploded as Unicron burst out.

_AAAAAAAHHH!_

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jack, Jack JACK!"

"WHA!"

Jack Darby woke up laying next to Arcee, he looked around, they ere inside an abandoned warehouse, jack Moaned as he sat up.

"Arcee, I just had the craziest dream." "If you start quoting that one movie about that Oz Place I will run your foot over."

"No, No, it was about, that Decepticon Hunter."

"Black Shadow Nightmare?"

"No Arcee if was Different, like there was this Bludgeon guy with a whole army, and the Deception went through them like Wild Fire, until they fought in a warehouse, and Breakdown exploded and Arachnid was turned into a puddle of Acid.,"

"Sounds like a good dream to me."

"Well it wasn't Bludgeon killed Megatron and then blew up the base."

Arcee looked at him and blinked. She sighed as she looked at her Partner. "jack, I think that your mind was just trying to pin what happened with the Omega Key on someone else."

"Arcee it was my fault,"

"No it was not, Optimus would give his life for anyone." "he did what he needed to do."

Jack Smiled a little.

"Thanks Arcee." And just so that dream never happens again, just calrify what happned top Black Shadow again."

"Jack do you really need me to go there?"

"Yes I was Ko'ed at the time.":

"Fine very well."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

_Black Shadow snickered as he looked at his prize. Jack Darby Hung in chains, in his ship. He grinned. "Megatron will pay me handsomely, and Lord Bludgeon say pay me even Higher money." _

_He stormed over towards a panel on his computer. _

"_Black Shadow to Megatron, come in Megatron." Megatron's face appeared on the screen. "DO you have him?" "Yes my liege." Black Shadow said with a sneer on his lips. "Good, now then Dreadwing shall give you your payment. Then suddenly red oghts lit up all over the ship_

"_Master what is this?" "your little team decided to attack Rome, WHILE MY TROOPS WERE MINEING DOWN THERE!" The lights blinked rapidly. Black Shadow Panicked. "BUT THE BOY!" "yeah, you may want to outsource." _

_Black Shadow turned to see Wheeljack standing Wheeljack was holding him up. "And now my dear hunter, a parting gift." Wheeljack Jumped up, and then kicked the screen, and then grabbed Black Shadow. He then forced his pretender chest armor open and then stuffed a grenade into it. _

_Wheeljack then, grabbed the ships controls and then had the ship's engines activate. "HEY!" Black Shadow yelled. Wheeljack jumped out of the set and then went through the same hole he entered. The Ship flew into the sky, as it exploded. _

_Jack stirred a little bit, Wheeljack looked at him and grinned. "let's get you back to base Arcee and your mom are worried to the point of bashing my spark out of my chest plate." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(several Hours later)

Arcee and Jack rode down the road as fast as the speed limit allowed. Jack looked around, barley anyone was on the roads ever since New Kaon had shown up so they were free. Jack grinned at Arcee. "Hey Arcee, how fast can you go?"

"jack."

"Oh come on."

"please, there are no cops for miles."

"Oh alright."

Arcee hit the gas and she popped wheelie. Jack whooped happily, knowing that despite what had happened everything was still (almost) right in the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Jerkish ending is Jerkish **

**So yeah I ended it on a Simi dream, I wanted it to Co exist with the Show not alter it like it originally did but it went all over the place so I decided to end it like this.**

**But do not worry already I have some ideas for a rewrite of Wraith of the Shadow perhaps this year or in 2014 who knows? **

**Anyway this has been Fanatic97 saying**

**Thanks for reading and plz comment(Note there will be a bonus chapter) **


	7. BONUS CHAPTER! Galvatron Rising Trailer

**Transformers Prime**

**Galvatron rising **

**Trailer **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

(A Big Battle occurs in the misty setting where Dreadwing Gave the Autobots the Forge of Solus Prime)

(Megatron and Optimus Fight)

(Starscream runs from Arcee and Bumblebee who are chasing after him)

(jack and Miko Hide Behind a boulder and Miko Is crying due to a broken leg)

Optimus runs Megatron Through)

(Megatron falls and then dies, giving his last Words)

Megatron: Your More like me than you thought

(Optimus Lowers his head)

(Shot of the Autobots inside the Nemeses)

Knock Out, (hands them the Omega Keys) and to the Victor go the spoils.

Bulkhead; that would be nice but we have no way of Reaching Cybertron

Dreadwing: Do not be so sure about that.

(the Autobots leap through the space Bridge)

(A bright flash of light covers Cybertron restoring it)

Optimus; At very long last, the war is over, and Cybertron is at peace.

(Cut to 2018)

(Jack and Miko hug each other as they stand at a balcony)

(several Tentacles slip in behind them)

(Black Screen)

(Meagtrons Body lays in a Junkyard as several Figures approach it)

SHockwave: Begin the Reconstruction

(Thundercraker sticks a Dark Energon Shard into the Body)

(Dark Energon begins to flow through Meagtrons upgraded Body, turning it Purple)

(Meagtrons Optic Opens)

Megatron: (Raises Arm) I LIVE!

**This Year **

(Shot of Citizens of Manhattan fleeing)

**There is No where to run **

**(**Smokescreen is run through by a blade)

(Jack and Miko Run around a corner as a Vehicon Chases after them)

(Arcee grapples with an Soundwave, While Bumblebee takes on Thundercraker and Skywarp)

**There is Nowhere to hide**

(A Dark Energon Powered Space Bridge Portal Opens in a Space Bridge Terminal )

(Galvatron and SHockwave stand before it)

(Galvatron runs into it)

(Black Screen)

Galvatron: (Laughs)

**NO One is safe **

(A Gold Painted Nemesis falls out of the sky)

**No One shall be Sparred **

An Autobot Guard is grabbed by the throat and then is forced into the ground as his spark is ripped out)

**For This Year **

(Galvatron (Legs Only) walks up to a platform)

(Jack and Miko stand on the Platform looking at Galvatron)

Galvatron; hello there remember me? Yes I think you do, after all I remember you all to well.

**Galvatron Rises **

(Dreadwing runs through Galvatron's base)

(bulkhead, Smokescreen, Wheeljack and Whirl fire at some Decepticons)

(Shockwave trades blows with Optimus)

(Optimus and Galvatron stare at each other, Swords Crossed)

Galvatron: (grins) This time it ends MY Way!

**Transformers Prime: Galvatron Rising **

**Coming Soon to **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

******Yeah, This is just to show you all that I shall be making up for Revaluation this year, when IDK maybe in my sleep, Till next time **


End file.
